A Foreboding Moment
by Shadowed Violin
Summary: Robin has been having a really bad week. This new situation is not really helping. If he doesn't take out his fury on something...or someone... soon...he may just lose it. The Team witnesses just how awesome Robin really is, and that, when push comes to shove, this little Bat may be way scarier than his mentor...


A Foreboding Moment

By; Shadowed Violin

Disclaimer; I do not own Young Justice, only the plot-line and my OC 'The Echo.'

* * *

**POV; Robin's.**

**Location; The Batcave.**

**Time; Around 06; 00 [Anti-Meridian]**

**Week day; Saturday.**

I was _not_ in the mood.

Bats and I were forced to bring an end to not only the Joker's attempt at 'taking over the world!'- oh, no! That would be _way too easy, _wouldn't it, Fate? - but Penguin, The Riddler, _and _Two-Face as well.

I swear, all the forces in the Universe were aligning in order to ensure my inevitable doom.

Four villains. One week.

And that's not even counting all of the bank robberies, muggings, and other such smaller-scale crimes that still needed our attention. But, _no, _if it were just the aforementioned I'm sure it would've been perfectly fine. Dare I say even…_manageable_…?

This is what prevented it from being so; s_chool._

I have had _six _school projects, _four _tests, and _mountains _of amassed homework.

Also, I have not slept for _three flippin' days – straight!_

So, _excuse me_, if I am not in the best of moods. _Excuse me _if my usual happy-go-lucky, mischievous mood is not up to its usual standard. _Excuse me _if I snapped, or ignored you, or, G*d forbid, didn't say hello whenever someone graced me with their otherworldly presence.

Do the words _leave me alone _imply something else, perhaps? Is my dictionary _different, _supposedly? From every single other dictionary in the _entire world?_

Oh, sure. Go ahead. Look offended. S'not like I'm totally dead on my feet.

But did I mention _the best whole part of this f*****g week?_

Oh, how terribly rude of me. It's inconceivable that I could _do_ such a thing. Simply horrific. Completely disastrous. Emphasise on the _dis._

Here, enjoy my misfortune;

I was just informed that I have to go to Mt. Justice.

For a _double training session._

_Joy. Splendid. Whelming. _

Are there enough sarcastic adjectives? _No? _

Wouldn't want to ruin the fun, now would I?

_Asterous. Wonderful. Just great._

_Perfect._

Totally what I wanted. What I _needed._

These are the thoughts that travelled through my head on a vicious wave of anger as I zeta-beamed from the Batcave to Mt. Justice.

* * *

**POV; Kid Flash's.**

**Location; Mt. Justice.**

**Time; Around 06;15 [Anti-Meridian]**

**Weekday; Saturday.**

_This cupcake is so damn good, _I moaned as I finished off another one of the delicious treats in a second flat- my personal best so far, in fact. _Oh yeah! _

As I sat on the couch in the area that served as the 'living room' of Young Justice's headquarters, contemplating if I would get yelled at for stealing another one of the cupcakes that M'gann had made for the team- come _on, _I'd only had twelve. That's a _miniscule amount. _For a speedster it was, at least - I heard the zeta-beam announce in that robotic voice of its _Robin-B01._ As usual, no sound of my best buds footsteps accompanied the announcement of his arrival. Standing up, I peered towards where he should be walking, and then I saw him. A huge impish grin spread across my face. "Rob!" I called out. His head tilted towards mine, and then his face presented itself. I felt my jaw drop, and a small gasp escape my mouth. Robin's face was bone-white, his lips compressed in a straight line, every muscle taut and coiled to spring. But his _eyes…_

I couldn't see them, of course, but as I stared at him, I felt them _burning _through his mask, two twin suns that scorched everything they rested on.

_If looks could kill…_

_I'd be six feet under._

"_Yes?" _His voice a barely-retained hiss.

"N-nothing." I quickly stammered out, and then I super-sped to the kitchen. Superboy was leaning against the counter, watching protectively as M'gann stirred another batch of cupcake mixture. Artemis and Kaldur were conversing, something about the last mission. Noticing my presence, they looked up.

"If you want another cupcake, just ask, Wally. I won't get mad, I promise." M'gann sighed.

"Ha! You might not, but I will! You had the entire tray last time, Kid Glutton. I haven't even had _one._" Artemis spat out, her face twisted into a scowl.

"Thanks, beautiful," I told M'gann, completely ignoring the _thing _known as Artemis. "but this isn't about food."

Kaldur raised his eyebrows as Artemis retorted; "Not about food? G*d forbid, the world's ending." She fake-swooned.

I glared at her, affronted. Sniffing, I said; "Something's wrong with Robin. You just need to take one look at his face and I know you'll agree. He looks -" The intercom cut me off.

"- Team, report to Gym for your training session." Simultaneous groans echoed around the kitchen, but everyone did as they were instructed, our half-finished conversation taking a back seat in our minds.

* * *

**POV; Kid Flash's.**

**Location; The Gym. [Training Area]**

**Time; Around 06; 20 [Anti-Meridian]**

**Weekday; Saturday.**

I stared at Robin as Black Canary paced in front of us, her hands set on her hips as she talked and _talked _about some battle move or something. _What's wrong with him? Did something happen to Batman?! No way, _my mind rebelled. _Batman's too great a fighter. Anyways, if something _were _to happen to Batman, we'd be told. Right? _I paused.

"Baywatch!" Artemis spat. Turning, I glared at her.

"What?" Irritation coated the word. She jerked her head to the front, where Black Cana- _o__oh… _Our instructor had her arms folded, and her foot was tapping the floor impatiently.

Smiling at me with false sweetness, she said; "Kid Flash. So wonderful to see you're interested in my lesson. I know you won't mind demonstrating the technique I just taught you then. Do the move without a partner first." She beckoned me. Stepping onto the mat, I felt panic rise inside of me. _Technique? What technique? I wasn't paying attention! _I felt hopelessness swell inside of me. Turning to the rest of the Team, I screamed with my eyes _help me! _A quick peek at Black Canary had me flinching. Her jaw was clenched and her nostrils were flaring.

For about a minute I stood there, shifting uncomfortably under the gazes of the heroes that presided in the room. Finally, our instructor sighed and said; "Kid Flash, in future I _expect _you to _pay attention _to whatever it is that I decide to teach you. The knowledge may very well save the lives of innocents, and, as a hero, it is your _duty _to do your very best in order to preserve and protect the victims of evil." I stared down at my shoes as shame gripped me. _She's right._

Shaking her head, she continued; "Robin, demonstrate the technique on Kid Flash." Rob walked to the mat where I stood, his face impassive and his footsteps unheard. One wouldn't be able to distinguish his mood, were it not for the tell-tale clenching of his fists.

I gulped.

Suddenly, he darted forth and pain seized me in its icy grip, and before I knew it, my face was kissing the training mat. Robin's arms locked me in place, and I struggled feebly against his iron hold. Black Canary clapped, and I heard the smile in her voice as she said, "Perfect demonstration, Robin! I couldn't have done it better myself!"

Static noise buzzed overhead as the intercom was turned on and Red Tornado's voice issued the command- "Team, report to the Mission Room for debriefing." Silently, I cheered. _Yes! No double training session. _Then, remembering Black Canary's speech, I deflated. The Team, excluding Robin- whose face had just turned a deathly shade of white, the corners of his mouth slightly downturned- stared at Black Canary.

"You heard him. You have a mission. Hurry up!" Everybody scrambled to leave at her urging. Turning back to look at Robin in concern once more, who lagged behind us, I sighed and shook my head.

_He'll tell me what's bothering him if wants to, _I thought as I remembered past instances.

* * *

**POV; None - neutral.**

**Location; Abandoned Warehouse, somewhere in Gotham City. **

**Time; Around 07; 05 [Anti-Meridian]**

**Week day; Saturday.**

The villain's lackey hurried along the winding stairwell, feet clanging against the metal floor. His breath came in great heaves, and sweat collected on his brow. Reaching a nondescript door, he shoved upon it with trembling hands. Taking another breath in a futile attempt to calm himself, he slowly walked with heavy limbs and a terrified heart to his Master, who sat upon a fine leather chair that was a deep veneer colour.

"S-s-sir." His superior swivelled in the leather upholstered chair to face him.

"Yes?" He questioned in a cool voice.

"News from the other villains just arrived. Urgent news, Sir. Apparently, the B-bat's angry. They go so far as to say he's _p*ssed, _Sir. Already put a couple o' our best criminals-in-arms into body c-casts." The lackey reported as his huge frame shuddered.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of Batman. The man can bring his best, and I'll send him screaming for his _mommy._" The leader mocked, a small, sadistic smile on his face. The lackey grew quite, his already-wide eyes growing until they were the size of saucers.

"S-s-sir." He stuttered out.

"Yes?" The Master huffed out impatiently.

"Not that Bat."

"The other one?"

"Y-yes." The leader visibly deflated, but feigned indifference.

"I'm not scared of him. H-he's just a kid, right? We can take him…" He attempted to laugh, but it sounded like he was choking.

"S-sir?" The hired-muscle asked.

"…" His superior glanced up at him, tapping his silver staff on the ground, the skin around the previously-smug eyes a sickly shade of green.

"I-I think you mean _you _can take him. I r-regret to inform you of my resignation. S-sorry it's on such short notice." Shoving a piece of paper that held the details of his resignation to his ex-employer, the lackey darted out of the room, with only three words floating on the wind behind him-

_"Good luck, Sir…"_

The Master gulped, a terrified expression beginning to break through his façade.

* * *

**POV; Kid Flash's.**

**Location; Mt. Justice, Mission Room.**

**Time; Around 07; 05 [Anti-Meridian]**

**Week day; Saturday.**

Red Tornado stood in front of the Team, metal hands clasped. Noting that we were all present, he walked towards the super-computer and tapped a few buttons.

A map of some sort appeared on the screen, and the robot hero began to talk; "Your mission is to infiltrate this warehouse-" He pointed to an area on the map, "and prevent this new 'villain' from killing the hostages he holds. As per usual, we expect _no casualties. _Note; this is a rescue mission, _not_ a negotiation. If you fail in this mission, the League will be forced to step in and take control. The criminal apparently calls himself 'The Echo', and is not above using violent means to acquire whatever it is he desires- in this case, he's trying to join the 'higher-up's', or the more well-known criminals, such as The Joker, etc. From our sources, you should expect about twenty armed hired muscle brutes."

Tapping the holographic screen, he enlarged the warehouse and pointed to the door. For the next ten minutes, he informed us of the hostages' location, and pointed out key routes.

When he finished, he stared at us and asked; "If you don't have any questions, I suggest you leave. I don't believe The Echo will wait much longer."

Tentatively, M'gann raised her hand in the air, her face unsure. "Yes, M'gann?"

"Um, won't Batman be upset that other heroes are in his city?"

Red Tornado released the mechanical version of a sigh. "He has his own mission. He mentioned something about the Scarecrow 'taking his chance as well, just like the others'. Batman has given his permission for the Team to enter Gotham. Is that all?" She nodded, and, were my attention not already on Robin, I would have missed the way his skin got a little paler, then flushed with anger.

The team turned and began the trek to the Bioship, talking amongst themselves. I slowed until I was at equal pace with my best bud.

He glanced at me, and I was content to just walk with him in silence.

_In understanding._

* * *

**POV; Robin's.**

**Location; Just outside Abandoned Warehouse, Gotham City.**

**Time; Around 07; 45 [Anti-Meridian]**

**Week day; Saturday.**

Miss Martian; _Is everyone connected?_

KF; _Megalicious._

Aqualad;_ Indeed, M'gann._

Superboy; (_Mental grunt)_

Me; _We're all present._

Aqualad; _Good. Superboy, we need you to 'remove' the door. Remember; quietly. The hostages are held on the second floor. Robin- _before he could finish his sentence, I was moving. The last thing I needed was a mission that took forever. I was tired and irritated. Frankly, I was now p*****d as well. _Saturday- _a day for fun or, at the very least, rest. But _noooo…._Scarecrow was causing havoc, and now some wannabe-villain had decided to kidnap a couple of innocents. I felt my heart throb and my breath _whoosh _in my lungs with every step I took. Climbing through the window, I raced quietly up the stairs to the second floor. Sticking to the shadows, I surveyed the area. There, the hostages lay tied up and gagged; there were six of them in total. Fifteen goons lounged against the walls in various positions or sat on the few chairs that were scattered about the room. One specific man caught my attention. He wore a metallic jacket with a tailcoat, and matching pants. The shirt underneath the jacket was a shocking, vivid blue. A top hat crowned his head, and matching blue gloves adorned his hands. He sat in veneer-coloured leathered chair, a silver staff resting across his lap. Sweat beaded upon his brow, and there was a slight tremble residing in his body, the air around him dank and stiff. _That must be The Echo. _

KF; _Robin, what the heck are you doing, man? The Team can see you through the adjacent window. Don't move, your position may be compromised. Sit still, we'll back you up soon! Don't do anything stupi-_ I cut the link to the team in my head.

_Now I can think. _The beating of my heart got louder, and my muscles tensed. Adrenaline shot through me, and I evaluated the room.

_How dare he, _I seethed. _He kidnaps these people, and sits idly by in a chair, most likely expecting a Team to show up and stop him. Knowing he was ruining a hero's Saturday. Does he enjoy doing that? This is Batman's city. The Echo will be expecting the Dynamic Duo._ I felt the anger that had been trickling through me increase, until all the tiredness, irritation, and general rage was all that I could see. Red tinted my vision. Strength flowed through my limbs. The beating of my heart increased.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…_

I clenched my teeth.

_I am exhausted._

_I have tons of homework._

_Scarecrow is causing destruction, and Bats has to face him alone._

_I am PISSED OFF, and I DO NOT need some jackass ruining what is left of this crap week!_

And with that thought driving me forth, I leaped forward and slammed my fist so hard into Imbecile No.1 that he flew backwards and left an indent of his eighty pound, pure-muscle body in the wall behind him. Blood gushed from his nose and he groaned before he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Twenty-one surprised faces turned towards me, and then froze.

I knew what they saw.

A boy, a hero, an adversary.

_Robin._

A Robin with snow-white skin, teeth clenched and a ferocious scowl upon his lips. Black hair, shocking against the pallor of his skin. Eyes that burned through the mask they bore, twin infernos of bottled-up rage that was quickly boiling over. Hands, fisted and ready to fight. _To break bones. _Feet apart, in a fighting stance. A body that was held in a position so feral, so animalistic, it caused instincts deep inside of my enemies to rear their heads and howl.

_A predator._

I rolled my shoulders, the tsunami of fury in my mind roaring higher. The swell of it crested, screaming for a fight. I rose with it, joining in its eager voice. Uncontrollable power raced up my arms in a dizzying dance. I couldn't stop the sequence of events that I had set in motion even if I had wanted to. A snarl that defied all the laws of humanity and what it entailed was ripped from my throat. "I have not slept in _three whole days. _I have had to stop _four villains, _G*d knows how many robberies and muggings, and a _shitload _of homework is waiting for me. Then I find out that some _idiot _has decided _to hold hostages. _I will say this once, and if you don't listen," I smiled my first smile of the day, albeit a vicious one, "well then, I get to take out my frustration on you. _I AM NOT IN THE MOOD. Now, you either drop those weapons and surrender, or; I. Break. Every. Single. Bone. In. Your. Pitiful. Excuses. Of. Human. Bodies."_ My voice was a hiss on the wind, and I glared at them in disgust.

A couple of them dropped their weapons and ran for the other door, and I saw the rest of the Team capture them. The braver few stood their ground, hefted their weapons, and charged at me.

I cackled.

_All the more fun._

Leaping into the air, I somersaulted over a mountain of a man, hitting all the pressure points in his neck in quick succession. He dropped like a rock.

_Left-hook_. _Kick. Spin. Punch. Duck. Swipe. _

I danced to a fiery tempo of fury only I felt. The drum that was my heart pounded out an erratic tempo. My arms and legs were a blur as I took out my enemies effortlessly. I laughed as I pounded flesh and broke bones. Moans, shouts, and screams were my applauding audience as I performed.

And then, all was silent.

I came to a standstill, and gazed at my stage.

Bodies, shuddering.

Men, crying.

Blood, flowing free.

_"I warned you."_ I whispered.

I turned my attention to the last baddie in the room that was still unharmed.

The Echo.

I sauntered over to him, vaguely bored. He stood backed up against the wall, his staff clutched in his gloved hands, a look of absolute horror adorning his face.

"P-please." He cried out. His teeth chattered and his entire body was shaking in terror. I cocked my head and sighed.

"Echo, Echo. I told you. _Surrender,_ I said. But you didn't listen." I tusked him. "Poor, poor Echo. Didn't anyone ever warn you? _This is my city. _But most of all; _n__ever come out to play if I'm pissed off…_Seeing as this _is_ your first time, I'll go easy on you." The pleasant smile dropped off of my face. "But if you _ever_ try anything like this while I'm in such a mood…" I bared my teeth, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "_I'll break every damn bone in that body of yours._ Forget Batman, _I'll _be your worst nightmare...Do you understand?" He shook his head violently. "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"Y-y-yes. I-I understand, M-Mr Robin, S-s-sir." The Echo stuttered out.

"Good." I purred, my voice deadly soft. Raising my arm, I struck out, slamming my hand into his neck. His eyes widened before he slumped to the floor, unconscious. A shadow fell across me, and, without looking, I struck out, as quick as the deadliest snake, and knocked out the lackey that had attempted to pull one over me while I was occupied.

Then, sighing heavily, I turned to my Team, who held the goons that had surrendered. By the looks on the hired muscles' faces, I bet they were glad they hadn't decided to fight me. I raised my eyes to the Team, with blood dripping down my arms, the soft _plink, plink _of the liquid hitting the floor calming me. Shocked expressions and mild horror splayed across their faces as they gazed out at the destruction I had wrought by my hands alone, with no gadgets or tricks.

"Whoa," Artemis huffed, "remind me not to get _you_ pissed off."

The tension in the room dissipated, and suddenly I was being clapped on the back and congratulated for my awesome skills. "Dude." KF said. "You're a total BAMF!"

_Yes, I am, _I grinned ferociously.

Suddenly, I was feeling a whole lot better.

* * *

**Indeed, this is a one-shot.**

**Unless I can be convinced otherwise…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed bad-ass Robin. Please review! **

~Shadowed Violin~


End file.
